


finger tip

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Hongbin met Wonshik and Wonshik met the love of his life.





	finger tip

Hongbin met him when they were freshmen in college. Wonshik had been the guy with the overly flashy attire on the first day of orientation and Hongbin had gotten lost—to which now seems like they were both in fact lost on their first day at university—Hongbin stumbled into the wrong faculty while Wonshik thought he was in a fashion show and that was how they first became friends. Through an awkward exchange of hellos and after a long mental deliberation from both sides and mustering up enough courage to actually approach each other, Hongbin met Wonshik and Wonshik met the love of his life.

\---

It was during their first midterm exams as first years that Wonshik came over to Hongbin’s dorm to cram (and also cry). Hongbin happily opened the door for a half sobbing and sleep deprived Wonshik at 1A.M., he had also been up studying for his exams so it wasn’t like Wonshik was bothering him or anything, plus he’d like the company since his roommate has already crashed and burned hours ago.

“Yah, Kim Wonshik” Hongbin scolds when he catches Wonshik drifting off to sleep on the floor, notes and textbooks used as a pillow and blanket instead. “Move onto my bed”

“No!” protests the older, shaking his head and slapping himself to wake himself up. “I will fall asleep if I sit on a bed!”

“But you’ll also catch a cold if you don’t sit on a bed” Hongbin asserts. And after fighting against moving up to the bed and Wonshik slowly losing to a persistent Hongbin because of his tiredness, he gathers himself off the floor and Hongbin scoots over to let Wonshik join him on the comfortable and warm bedding. Hongbin is on his stomach as he reads off the powerpoint slides on his laptop and Wonshik falls asleep with his book covering his face—snores audible even over Hongbin’s earphones. Its 4:30AM when Hongbin realizes that Wonshik has fallen asleep and he laughs as he removes the book from Wonshik’s face and pulls the blanket to cover them both.

\---

Wonshik found himself staying over at Hongbin’s dorm more than he stays at his own and this became a problem. For Wonshik’s roommate, at least.

“ _Hyung, when are you coming back?_ ” Sanghyuk, Wonshik’s roommate, protests over the phone. “ _Are you even going to your classes? Are you even alive anymore, hyung?_ ”

Wonshik and Sanghyuk have an arrangement where Sanghyuk is Wonshik’s alarm clock and wakes up the older every day, without fail, except on weekends cause they both need sleep, to make sure he gets to his classes on time because Wonshik is _that_ incapable of waking up early on his own accord.

“Of course I am Hyuk-ah, I’m not that unreliable” the pout in Wonshik’s voice is audible and Hongbin finds Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s entire relationship adorable—despite Wonshik being the hyung, he often finds Wonshik being babied why Sanghyuk.

“ _Hyung, next time ask Hongbin hyung to stay at our dorm instead_ ” says Sanghyuk. “ _I—_ ”

“Are you lonely, Hyukkie? Do you miss me that much?” Wonshik teases and which earned a disgusted _ugh_ before Sanghyuk hangs up the phone.

Hongbin chuckles, having heard their entire conversation, and rearranges himself on the bed to find a more comfortable position to watch more videos on YouTube. “You do stay over here a lot, why is it?” asks the younger, eyeing Wonshik who’s sitting cross legged at the end of his bed.

Wonshik doesn’t answer beside moving to also sleep on his stomach next to Hongbin, nuzzling up to the younger and resting his chin on Hongbin’s folded arms.

“Answer my question before I kick you out for overstaying your welcome” Hongbin purposely moves his arm that Wonshik is resting on so that he’s lightly hitting at Wonshik’s neck and chin. Wonshik fake winces and groans, a little too overdramatically. 

“Cause your room is so clean and neat” Wonshik hums, finding the warmth of Hongbin’s body beside his comfortable. “You should see mine and Sanghyuk’s. It’s like a shipwreck even I can’t stand being in there sometimes.”

“So you’re only using me for my clean room?” Hongbin sulks. That’s when Wonshik puts his arm around Hongbin’s shoulders and pulls the younger in close.

“Maybe just a little” he teases again and that earns him a sharp jab of an elbow to his sides.

\---

Wonshik first realized his crush on Hongbin when he finds himself thinking and talking too much about Hongbin during his times away from him. Sanghyuk had dragged him off to the nearest record store, raving about how he _has_ to get the newest album of this girl group APink that he has been yammering about constantly.

“Ah, Namjoo’s voice is so amazing in this new track” says Sanghyuk as he presses the store’s earphones closer to his ear to listen better. Wonshik wonders off into the ballad section, having circled the store three times as Sanghyuk gushes over APink. He spots Park Hyoshin’s latest album and thinks of Hongbin—who is as equally obsessed as Sanghyuk is with APink—if not even more. And he remembers the nights he’s spent in Hongbin’s dorm as Hongbin plays Park Hyoshin out loud from his laptop as they both try to study, Hongbin almost always gets distracted, never manages to focus on one sentence of his notes whenever Park Hyoshin’s songs are playing. But it’s the soft and soulful voice of Park Hyoshin that sometimes sends Hongbin off into slumber, eyelids fluttering and heavy with sleep, his face nuzzled in the pillow in the deep hours of the day—Wonshik finds it absolutely adorable as he pokes the younger’s cheek with the pen that he’s been chewing on for the past hour.

“You’re adorable” Wonshik had whispered, moving Hongbin’s laptop away from him and places it on Hongbin’s desk. Hongbin stirs a little in his sleep as Wonshik’s weight dips the bed, but when Hongbin sleeps, it’s also Wonshik’s cue to call it a night. It’s the presence of Hongbin beside him on Hongbin’s cramped bed and in their comfortable silence that makes him feel at peace, the soft sounds of Hongbin’s snores always made it easier for Wonshik to also fall asleep.

\---

Jaehwan, Hongbin’s roommate, had come to terms that sometimes he’d wake up with an additional roommate. Wonshik snores and the first time Wonshik had stayed the night it caught Jaehwan off guard just a little—thinking that a wild boar had snuck into their room overnight as a sick prank. But Wonshik being at their dorm daily had slowly become part of Jaehwan’s life, saying hello and good bye to the two who never seem to do anything more than just sit on Hongbin’s bed, browsing on their own respective laptops in silence, occasionally laughing as they show each other ridiculous jokes and articles that they see online and then immediately going back to doing their own thing.

“Don’t you two want to go out or something?” Jaehwan had asked them one night where he’s also lounging around in the dorm and doing anything on his laptop that isn’t his assignment that’s due in seven hours.

“No, I’m good hyungie” Hongbin replies, not looking up from his laptop. “I don’t feel like going out” _When has he ever_ Jaehwan thinks. Wonshik follows by gesturing that he’s on the same page as Hongbin.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie or something? Since we’re staying in” Jaehwan tries again, this seems to pique their interests just a little.

“Sure” Hongbin perks up first. “Wonshikkie, you should tell Sanghyuk to also come over if we’re going to have a movie night” Wonshik nods like an obedient puppy and reaches for his phone on Hongbin’s desk.

Jaehwan is somewhat grateful that Sanghyuk was told to come over, despite their initial awkwardness of his and hellos, the once brooding and tall freshman quickly softened in Jaehwan’s eyes as he watches Sanghyuk pout a little too much at Wonshik and Hongbin’s teasing. Halfway through the movie, Hongbin had rested his head on Wonshik’s shoulder and Wonshik had linked his arm around Hongbin’s as well. It was intimate and Jaehwan felt like he was intruding and if it weren’t for Sanghyuk, Jaehwan would’ve felt like an absolute third wheeler.

\---

“I think I like Wonshik” Jaehwan was neither surprised nor thrilled to hear these words come out of Hongbin’s mouth. The need for Hongbin’s realization of his love for Wonshik had drove Jaehwan absolutely crazy like _just confess to each other already_ because Jaehwan was very much jealous and frustrated of their shy and subtle ways of displaying affection.

“I know” answers Jaehwan, finally. Hongbin, on one hand, looked very much surprised at Jaehwan’s response.

“You— _what?_ ”

“I know you like Wonshikkie, Kongie” Jaehwan teases him. “It’s written all over your face, the fact that you’re so smitten with him is adorable” he makes lovey dovey kissy faces and background noises like in the dramas on television at Hongbin’s reddening face.

\---

For the sake of their roommates, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had formed an alliance and a mission: Get Hongbin and Wonshik to confess to each other. It was fool proof—and it was all Jaehwan’s idea, kind of.

Jaehwan had told Hongbin that he wanted to go have coffee at this really _really_ cool place that has opened just a couple of blocks away from their university—the process on how Jaehwan had managed to get Hongbin to go out of their dorm? Play the hyung card. _Kongie, you haven’t spent time with me lately please please please please, hyung misses you please_ —and Hongbin, with a grunt, said yes at Jaehwan’s three pitch higher whining voice. Sanghyuk’s part was much easier, Wonshik was a tag-along sort of person so getting him to agree to go with him had been smoother and simpler.

It was Jaehwan’s A+ Acting that made it seem like they didn’t mean to run into each other at the coffee place. “Oh, Sanghyuk and Wonshikkie, I didn’t know you two were going to be here!” A true professional.

“Oh, Jaehwan hyung! Hongbin hyung!” Sanghyuk also follows in on Jaehwan’s Grade A acting and pretends to be surprised. Hongbin and Wonshik only look at each other as the other two drag them off to their now shared table.

Jaehwan’s Grade A acting continues up till the part that he has to inappropriately announce, loud enough for the entire café to hear, that he has raging diarrhoea. Hongbin had sent him away in disgust and embarrassment. When Jaehwan barrels into the bathroom, fake holding his aching stomach, he immediately calls Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk excuses himself saying that it was his parents calling him.

Wonshik and Hongbin are now left alone, sitting face to face, the music of the café drowning out the silence between the two.

“You look nice, it feels weird being out with you—like not in the dorm or anything” Wonshik talks first. “We should go out more often.” Hongbin leans forward on his elbows, his finger goes to play with the flower in the vase set in the middle of their table. Delicate fingers gently brushing the petals and hands way smaller than Wonshik’s as he also places his own hand on the table, centimetres away from Hongbin’s.

“Just me and you?” Hongbin tilts his head, big doe eyes looking at Wonshik and hair moving a little to the side following the movement of his head.

“Yeah” Wonshik breathes, inching his hand closer and a little bit closer. “Just me and you.”

“So like a date then?” the younger asks again and this time, their fingers touch—Hongbin’s finger now smoothing over the rings on Wonshik’s fingers, trailing over every curve, every carve and every valley of the silver.  

“Yeah, just like a date” Wonshik smiles at him and he intertwines their fingers together on the table, the final push, his rings digging a little into Hongbin’s skin but Hongbin doesn’t mind. Their hands fit together comfortably despite the awkwardness of their positions, the exact same way they do when they’re cramped together on Hongbin’s tiny bed.

\---

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan emerge from their planned out lies about two minutes later, cheering like embarrassing dads at their children’s soccer game, not caring that they’re creating a commotion in the café. Hongbin and Wonshik also laugh, mostly in embarrassment, but it doesn’t matter as Wonshik pulls Hongbin’s still intertwined hand to him to hide his laughing face and kisses it too.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, i just spew out so much fluff and romance i should create a new genre called fluff without plot a.k.a fwp
> 
> im a soft binch y'all


End file.
